labyrinth
by TrueCanadianGirl
Summary: 2p! Italy has kidnapped Germany. What will Italy do to rescue his best friend?
1. Prologue

Prologue

The two countries are sitting, staring into a mirror that showed training grounds. The dark room they are seated in is filled with shelves containing the various tools needed for magic. One of the figures has pinkish orange hair, freckles are seen on his cheeks, his eyes look eerie blue with pink swirls and his pink and blue clothes can be seen from under his dark robes. The other figure looks almost identical to one of the two people shown in the mirror except that his darker hair, red eyes, and tanned skin was enough to tell the two apart.

Luci's point of view (PoV)

"Him. I want him." I stared through the portal at the tall blonde country, who was currently yelling at the weak, cowardly version of me for running from practice. Again.

"Are you sure?" The little pink haired country next to me asked. "He might be hard to control. I could show you a delightfully weak country that nobody would know he was missing because they barely know he is there..."

"No. I'll be able to break this one."

"Ok dearest. If you're certain I'll have him in your possession tonight. You'll just have to wait till after midnight I'm afraid. Best time for magic and I need time to prepare."

"I'm certain. Thank you Oliver,"

"There is no trouble at all my dear. By the way are you sure you don't want a cupcake? The ones with purple fronting are fresh out of the oven," I paled. Who knows what poor idiot was baked into the little poisonous lumps on the table.

"I'm afraid I can't accept your kind and generous offer but I wouldn't want to spoil my appetite for dinner."

"Oh yes of course. How silly of me. May I ask what Luther thinks of you bringing another pet home?"

"He doesn't know. And I hope it will stay a surprise?"

"Ok Luciano... as much as I enjoy your company. I must ask you to leave. I have a lot to do and you being here might cause me to forget something. I don't want to damage your gift before you've had a go at him."

"Understand. I'll see you tonight." I climbed the stairs and left the brightly coloured house smiling. I loved the challenge of breaking a new pet and I've been handed my choice. I have found the perfect pet.

"Ludwig..." I tested the name on my lips " no I think I'll name him something else... maybe Teo... or Fiammetta... hmm I'll decide later." I began to imagine the wonderful process of breaking him as I walked to my car. I got in and drove away singing softly. "Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, how will I train my little pet? Happy birthday to me." _ ==========================================================================================

Hey guys this is a new story that i promised I'd write for someone I met at a con a while back. Let me know what you think of it please? This is just a quick prologue.


	2. Kidnapped!

Hey guys finally got this chapter done XD YAAAY... I need a break... I stayed up all night just writing... went to a job interview... came home and kept writing... I might make alot of mistakes in the retyping of this chapter so let me know and I will do my very best to fix them when I am not uber sleep deprived... OH I ALMOST FORGOT... Guys there is a poll set up that I NEED you to vote on. The more votes the better. The poll is to help me choose Germany's new name and I have so many ideas it hurts. Each of the choices is set up like so- Name-Gender-meaning of name... If you vote it would be a huge help... well anyway on with the show

Feliciano

"Hey! Hey Germany! Germany wait up!" I called out to my best friend as I ran up to him. "Can we play together tomorrow?" I gazed up at him hopefully.

"..." He looked down at me as I hugged his waist

"Pleeeaaaasssse?" he blushed slightly and looked away from my face.

"A-hem... Fine."

"Yaaay." I knew for sure that he would do whatever I wanted.

"Do you want me to come get you in the morning?"

"Nope." I smiled. "I want to pick you up for once." I had so many plans to choose from and I rattled off my favorite choices to my Favorite person as we walked home from the training grounds. I fell asleep that night with a million different plans in my head and a smile on my face.

Luciano

"Is it ready yet? I looked impatiently at the odd setup in front of me. We were in the middle of a large park, Oliver was standing in a large chalk circle with weird pictures and letters drawn around the edges. There was a basin in the exact center of the circle that was filled to the brim with a dark red liquid.

"Yes it's ready. All that I have to do now is say the incantation and he is yours." Germany was reflected in the pool, fast asleep. And I? I was forbidden from even touching the circle so I paced outside it.

"Alright Luciano, I will begin the spell. So if you could cease that infernal pacing? You are distracting me and I don't want to mess up the spell." I stopped and sat on the chair that Oliver had set up for me.

"Thank you so much for doing this for me." I knew I was making the normally gentle 2p nervous, but I couldn't help myself. My birthday wish was finally coming true. I was finally getting the one gift I had been asking for, for years. I sat back as the incantation began.

"Gnireffus sih dna sreep sih fo yresim eht eb llahs rewop eht rof tnemyap ym. Snoisnemid neewteb nam siht gnirb ot rewop eht evig. Aelp ym raeh esrevinu eht fo sdrol eht taht sepoh eht ni hsiw ym tuo tsac I." A dark aura seemed to seep out of Oliver, the already dark sky grew even darker and the pool began to bubble. The image of Germany grew larger until it looked like he was curled up in the basin. He then began to rise out of the basin. After a short time I was staring at Germany asleep in a shallow puddle. Oliver looked satisfied and said something in the language of magic as he slid a small knife out of his robes to make a cut on Germany's hand.  
"Esrevinu siht revo drol taht sdog eht fo hcea rof tses a. stset net setelpmoc mih sevol ohw eno eht litnu ereh dnuob eb lliw eh doolb laicifircas eht htiw doolb sih gnixim yb." I was slightly miffed that I was getting a wounded pet, but as I watched the cut vanished and the blood that had escaped the small wound was wiped away from some strange force. I took a step forward to greet my pet but Oliver, gentle Oliver who would never hurt a fly, turned and glared at me.  
"Do not break the circle. The spell is not finished and you could send him back if you take another step." I paused and watched as he removed several items from a table I didn't notice earlier. He turned, holding his hands out showing me a rope, a pair of handcuffs, a small remote, and a leash and collar set.  
"Choose." My choice was easy

"I would like to bring my _pet _home tonight." The rope and handcuffs disappeared as Oliver attached the collar around Germany's neck and walked towards me handing me the leash and remote and breaking the circle.

"Where am I?" I looked up at the angry voice. "Italy? No you are not him. Impostor, what have you done?" I noticed that other than sitting up Germany hadn't moved from the basin, His sleeping clothes were drenched in the thick red liquid as was his beautiful blonde hair, messy from sleep.

"Oliver? Why doesn't he try to escape?" I was confused and a little worried... Maybe this version was broken... maybe I should have gone with the one Oli had suggested?

"The collar prevents him from moving much without your consent. However if the collar doesn't work just push the green button on the remote and he will feel a jolt of electricity getting stronger and more painful until he obeys you." He explained. "Do you understand Mutt?" This question was directed at Germany who glared.

"Yes."

"Good." The dark aura finally left Oliver as he turned once again to me. "Now my dear can you please leash your pet? We are in a public place and we must act like civilized people.

"Yes" I moved towards the fuming country and clipped the leash to the collar. I was happy to see that he didn't even flinch. Then, unable to resist the magic in the collar, he followed me as the three of us left the circle and basin behind.

"Oliver? What should I name it?" I glanced at the man behind us, shivering in the cool October air.

"_**I AM NOT SOME DOG YOU CAN CONTROL!**_" I ignored him

"Hmm well I don't know my dear. That is up to you." we were nearing my car "Whatever you decide I'm sure it will suit him perfectly."

Thank you again. Goodnight." I opened the back door first and willed Germany to get in. He did.

"It was no trouble, really. Goodnight my dear."

* * *

OH THANK GOD... IT'S DONE THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY DONE T.T I would like to tell you guys that the poll will slowly get smaller and smaller throughout these weeks. The final poll will close on November 20th. Please get your votes in as soon as possible and keep an eye out for the next parts of the poll because in 2 or so chapters I'm going to need the results. well time to sleep...

Oh yea... PLEASE REVIEW XD


	3. Missing!

Feliciano PoV

I woke up to a bright and sunny day, perfect for the picnic and games I had decided on. I got dressed and prepared the food for the picnic placing everything into a basket, and getting ready to walk to Ludwig's house. I looked at the clock right before leaving, 8:30. 'Hmm I'm actually up a bit early, he might still be on his morning run.' I thought about waiting for another hour so he could get back and be able to get ready for our day together. But decided against it. I wanted to spend as much time as I could with him today and waiting would be a waste of time we could spend together. I grabbed my coat, checking my pockets for my cell and wallet and started

* * *

I checked my phone for the hundredth time in ten minutes. Nothing. I had arrived at Germany's home around 9:00 and had spent the last three hours fretting. He should be home by now. I should have at least received a response to one of my many calls and messages. Or maybe a little bit of a heads up if he was going to be late. I knew something was wrong. Very wrong. And I had no idea who I could call for help.

"Maybe Japan?" I asked myself out loud. "No he will be busy with his tea right now." I looked at my phone and felt despair.

I had everyone's numbers but I knew they would all be busy now. Suddenly an idea hit me.

"Please let him be free." I begged as I scrolled through my contacts to find the number.

*Ring* *ring* counted nervously. *ring*

"Gilbert is the name. Being awesome is my game. How can this ball of amazingness help you..." The loud ex-country could always be counted on in an emergency when he wasn't trying to get into Canadia's pants. At least that's what Germany told me.

"Prussia. Please help. Germany is gone. He won't answer my calls. and he isn't at home. I don't know what to do."

"When is the last time you spoke to him?" His voice was suddenly serious.

"L-last night he walked me home after training."

"Ok. I will check out the track we run. You call Japan, and whoever else you can think of who might have an idea of where he is. Understood?" I nodded, forgetting that I was on the phone for a second.

"O - ok I'll do my best."

"Good. Call me back when you are done." *beep* I ended the call shortly after he did and I hit the speed dial for Japan.

It rang twice before a slightly annoyed voice answered.

"Hello Italy. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Germany is gone. He won't answer my calls. And he isn't at home. Prussia told me to call you and ask if you have seen him?" I spoke quickly so I could get as much information as possible in a short period of time.

"Italy. He isn't here. And if you ask me. He is probably avoiding you. You _did_ try to sneak out of training to take a nap. And you nearly blew him up. Don't call me again. I have lots of work to do." *Beep* I looked at my phone and tried to think of someone who would have an idea of where Germany was, rather than what Japan just said to me. I dialed a random number in my daze.

*ring* *ring* *ring* "Hello you have reached the voice-mail of Ludwig Beilschmidt, please leave a message after the tone leaving your name, number, and the reason you are calling. If you make a mistake press one and you may re-record your message. Danke...*Beep*

I took a deep breath, startled by the unexpected message. "Hey, Germany, um it's me... Again, I was just wondering if you were OK. Please call me back." I hung up, ending my message and called Prussia again. He picked up on the first ring.

"Italy, did you find him?"

"No." I didn't want to admit that I only called Japan.

"OK. I'm thinking he is probably busy with some sort of work, if he isn't picking up his cell. Don't worry about him. He can take care of himself."

"But. He-" I was interrupted by the dial tone.  
He hung up on me.  
He didn't believe me... and I had the feeling that nobody else would either.  
I needed to find him.

* * *

England's PoV

*BANG**BANG**BANG* I hurried downstairs and answered the door to see a flustered and clearly upset Italy on my doorstep.

"I need your magic." was the first sentence that flew past his lips, he had an almost wild look in his eyes and for once looked completely serious.

"Whatever for?" I was bewildered. Everyone knew I practiced magic, and that the results are less than desirable.

"To find Germany." He said it in a way that gave no room for argument, so I let him in and brought him down to my magic room.

"You know that the spell might fail... Right?"

"I don't care."

"OK. Just making sure you knew." I threw on my cloak and studied my spell book. The locator spell seemed relatively easy so I gathered the necessary items and began. I found that for once the words came easily, like they were waiting to be said.

"Etelpmoc eb ot lleps ym rof esrevinu siht revo elur taht sdog eht ot yarp I, giwduL eerf ot redro ni stset eht ecaf ot htnirybaL eht ot onaicileF tropsnart ot si enim fo lleps sihT."

As I said the words I realized that it was the wrong spell. I tried to stop but I couldn't, so I watched in horror as a door opened into another world and Italy calmly walked through it believing Germany was on the other side. After the spell was over I could smell burning rubber and feel the hum of the energy that was required to open the portal, and I realized that I had been used. Some force stronger than I changed the words and created the door, something that was determined to send Italy to the Labyrinth, a place where proud warriors came back broken men and lofty scholars returned as lifeless zombies.

I stared at the spot where he disappeared.

There was nothing I could do. Except to pray for his safety.

* * *

**_AN_**

I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry about how long this update took... I have no excuse and I really can't make it up to you guys except by trying harder to update quicker...

another note... GUYS I REALLY NEED YOU TO VOTE ON GERMANY'S NEW NAME... I HAVE TOO MANY IDEAS AND NEED YOUR HELP... please? as it is 2 people have voted... and that isn't enough... Soooo if everyone who hasn't voted yet could vote on a name I would be really happy


	4. The Tests Begin

To those who are just joining us welcome to the story, and those of you who have been here since the beginning, thanks for sticking with my weird writing times and odd style, and let's get on with the story.

WARNING. THERE ARE SOME PARTS THAT ARE NOT APPROPRIATE FOR YOUNG CHILDREN. I AM NOT GOING TO FORBID ANYONE FROM READING MY STORY, BUT I WOULD NOT RECOMMEND IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE TORTURE OR DEATH.

Disclaimers: I don't own Hetalia don't bug me about it

×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.×

Luci's PoV

(flashback)

"So Oliver... What would happen if I were to take off the collar? Would he be sent back?"

"No... however, I do not recommend this course of action unless you have the necessary tools to restrain him..." He paused for a second "if you remove the collar he will regain control of himself, and it might be difficult to get it back on him." He continued talking about the spells he cast and something about the layers of magic but I tuned him out as I looked at Ludwig, glaring at me in the back seat... he had been getting loud so I ordered him to remain quiet. I enjoyed the power but I wanted the thrill of breaking him myself.

"Understood, I will be careful." I made a plan to take it off once I had him in chains.

"Good night luv , and good luck with your partner." I bid him farewell then ended the call

(Present)

"Luther, this is just a pet. It was a gift from Oli." Predictably he was upset that I had brought Ludwig home. However, I did not care one bit. "I am bringing it to the basement, when you are done having a tantrum you know where to find me." Normally I would slice his pretty skin for his outburst but I had a new victim.

Ludwig looked shocked to see his doppelganger, most of the countries didn't know about their alternate selves and his eyes showed a little bit of fear, I shivered in ecstasy. "Come here, Ludwig, we are going to chain you up like the dog you are. And I think it's time to rename my pet" Ludwig shivered at my tone and I laughed. I was going to enjoy making him scream.

×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.×

Feli's PoV

(Italy found himself with walls on either side and a path that split into two in front of him. There was a short man dressed entirely in red sitting in the middle of the split, his hair and skin also had a redish tinge, but he stared at Italy with green eyes)

"What happened to me? Who are you? And where is Doitsu? I thought England was sending me to Doitsu." I looked around myself confused with my situation. Addressing the strange red man in front of me.

"You have stepped into what your people call the Labyrinth, here you will face many challenges. But you will do so alone. I am known as Devaduta, I am one of two messengers for the gods, and I am here to give you the information and rules for each test, I am not allowed to help more than that. I am also going to be a part of each challenge. As for the third question, the one you seek is being held against his will by your darker version. The only way to free him is to get through the Labyrinth, find him, and bring him to the one who was forced to take him." His voice was harsh and he spoke in a way that commanded your attention. "The first test is this: choose a path to follow. There is no wrong choice, however the rules for the paths are different."

I stood quietly waiting for the chance to speak.

"Why did this happen?"

"Because someone wanted something that didn't belong to him." I still didn't know what was going on, but I felt like I could trust Devaduta.

"Ok, what are the rules of each path?" Germany said to always know what you were up against before you started the fight. Devaduta smiled briefly

"On the right path you must never look back. Even if you were to hear him speak directly behind you. On the left path the rules are simple, just stay on the path. Or you will be lost forever. The choice is yours." I thought for a moment before stepping onto the left path.

"For Germany." I mumbled as the test started and Devaduta faded away behind me. I looked around the path as I continued down it. Which was a bad idea seeing as all I saw was images of Germany hurt in many ways, from illness to life threatening injuries. I wanted to run to him, to help him. But I kept repeating Deva's rule in my head. 'don't stray from the path'. I focused on the ground holding my weight and kept moving. I had to ignore the pain he was in because it was an illusion. He was fine... I have to get through this.

"I-ita-ly... H-el-lp... me..." I covered my ears trying to block out his pleas, it was only after one of the illusions fell across my path that I broke into a run. I ran for him and for myself and I didn't stop until I almost ran right into Devaduta. I fell to my knees crying because of what I had just experienced. Deva picked me up and dried my tears without a word. When I had calmed down he started glowing with an ethereal light and he finally spoke, his voice seemed deeper, like he was just the vessel for the owner of the question that formed on his lips.

"What do you wish to do in this world?" He waited as I processed the inquiry.

"I wish to find Germany and bring him home." I responded. I watched as the glow slowly disapated and Devaduta became his cold emotionless self again.

"Congratulations on getting past the first challenge. I am to wait for Haarithah with you here, she will be the one to lead you to the next test."

"Who is she?" I didn't even bother trying to say her name fearing that I would mangle it.

"She is my Twin and yet she is my opposite." He seemed grumpy at my question so I sat down and continued to cry, I had to get it all out of my system before I could continue. He sat with me and we waited for the future.

×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.×

Ludwig's PoV

The Italy impostor had dragged me down to his toture chamber and wrapped another collar around my throat, this one had a chain in four places he lined them up so there was a chain on both sides of my neck, one coming from the back, and one from the front.

He brought me to a frame-like structure and handcuffed me to it with my arms at the top corners. He then hooked up my neck chains to a pulley system and tightened them so I couldn't move unless he wanted me to. I grimaced in frustration at my current situation, but he left my legs free. I would have yelled but I was still under the influence of the magic from the weird England clone. So I watched as he removed several items from a box across the room and set them up on a table near me, several evil looking knives and a whip with what looked like barbs on the end were only some of his tools for torture.

"Hmmmmm what should I name you, my dear pet?" He almost sang. He looked at me and, laughing, removed the magic collar. I could feel the moment I regained control of myself, grabbing the top bar that I was handcuffed to I quickly pulled in my legs and kicked him in the middle of his chest, I felt satisfaction as he fell backwards in shock and pain, right into his table of tools. I was ready for anything he might try to retaliate, I was even ready for his partner to come storming down the stairs, his laughter shocked me though and I froze despite myself.

"Oh, that's what I was looking for!" He called out his laughter turning cruel, "Yes! Fight for your life! And fail as I break your spirit!" He grabbed the whip and swung it around

"You will never break me!" I yelled back as I tried to avoid getting hit, with my decreased mobility.

I felt the sting of the whip across my legs and the pain increased as the barbs caught in my skin and he pulled it back, ripping my legs to shreds. My scream tore through my throat without my consent. And as my scream faded his laughing grew louder and more maniacal.

×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.× ×.×

Yay the chapter is finally done... soooo yeeeeaaaaaahhh anybody who hasn't voted yet please do not forget to check the top of my profile page. I have a total of 8 voters and even though I made it so you can choose 2 options, I don't have enough information on what you guys want in order to write the next chapter. Unfortunately, I will have to put this fic on hold until I get at least 20 voters... I'm sorry if this sucks but I don't want to post something that I am not proud of. And I would really appreciate your input. anyway, sorry for the long wait on this chapter. and I hope that it won't happen like that again.


	5. Back home (Short chapter)

Okay, I'm back for awhile... I've had a couple days off of work and I've just been spending them wondering why I was so stuck with this story...and then it hit me... I have a chapter I can write that doesn't include Germany and his new name at all... I have a general idea as to what each chapter will include... For example in my notes on my ancient Ipod I have Chapter one include the kidnapping of Germany, Italy's realization that something is wrong and England's magical screw up... Chapter 2 was supposed to include some of Germany's torture, The first of Italy's tests and a general explanation on what Italy had to do... instead I have all of these things spread across several chapters and I might fix this and make the chapters longer... but for now I'll just finish writing the story before I go and change anything... Before we get into the new chapter I have a few reviews that I wanted to reply to... NORMALLY I would make my replies private but as these reviews were made by guests I will reply here' I have included the reviews (the way they were originally written) just so they know who they are:

* * *

Guest chapter 4 . Jul 13

Review: This story seems really cool! I hope their is sum uke getmany in it! As for a name idea i think he should be called putana! It sounds kinda cute and is actually a quite insulting thing to be called in Italy so i think its the perfect choice for this story! (Putana is the word slut in italian, but its a term for women, which makes it even more insulting for poor ludwig!) cant wait for next update!

Reply: I'm really glad you like the story... If everything goes according to Luciano's plan then maybe... but he doesn't know Feli is on his way so we will have to see... I really like that name for him... But I already have a voting thing going for his name... T.T it would have been perfect... And I'm updating as fast as I can with the issue I have with nobody voting... . I STILL ONLY HAVE 8 VOTERS GUYS... I NEED YOU TO VOTE OR THE NEXT PART WITH GERMANY CAN"T HAPPEN... The way the votes are going though it looks like Columbo will be the name for him...

Guest chapter 4 . Aug 3

Review: lucano germany was born in war physical torture is not going to break him

Reply: Luciano's Germany (According to the page for him) Has been tortured by Luci himself and there is a belief that most of the scars on his face and body are caused by Luci... I would like to point out that Luciano is the 2P italy and Luther is the 2P Germany... in other words the complete opposites of the ones you know from the anime/manga. If you were talking about Ludwig (1P) then yeah, I would generally agree with you but we don't know what getting tortured by someone who looks a lot like the one you care about would do to your mental state... :D SOOOO Germany might succumb to the 2p just to get away from the pain of watching "Italy" become evil... Or maybe not... We don't know yet.

Guest chapter 4 . Aug 7

Review: i just love it! stories so aditing! and i love how italy has to save germany for once

Reply: Thank you :D I'm really happy that there is such a positive response to this story even though the original idea wasn't mine it was requested a long time ago and it is slowly evolving into something even I am afraid to let die... just for the simple reason that I don't even know where it is going and I want to see it through... And I am really loving the whole Italy get's to be the hero for once rather than the damsel in distress (Even though he was the hero in the paint it white movie... as weird as that is to think about)

* * *

Well now that my replies are written I am satisfied XD NOW ON TO THE STORY:

* * *

(Prussia's PoV)

"C'mon Mattie, why don't you forget about the stupid Ruski and come to my house. You can teach the awesome me how to make pancakes the right way" I said to Canada as I slid my arm around his slim shoulders, trying to pull him away from the aforementioned Russian.

"Gilbert lay off," he laughed, slipping out of my embrace with practiced ease. He looked up and smiled at me "but you can come over tomorrow morning and learn then."

"Моя подсолнечник, do you have to invite every stray mutt you come across over?" I glared. But he doubled over suddenly when Mattie elbowed him in the side.

"Ivan be nice please? Gil isn't a mutt. And I enjoy his company"

"But подсолнечник." He pouted.

"Fratelli d'Italia L'Italia s'è desta Dell'elmo di Scipio" the Italian national anthem sang by thecountry himself played from my pocket, I pulled out my phone and answered, ignoring Russia and smiling at Matthew.

"Gilbert is the name. Being awesome is my game. How can this ball of amazingness help you..." I wondered why italy called me... especially since it was only 10 o'clock and he normally slept past noon. A panicked voice reached my ears.

"Prussia. Please help. Germany is gone. He won't answer my calls. and he isn't at home. I don't know what to do." Well it was a state of emergency so I went into drill mode.

"When is the last time you spoke to him?"

"L-last night he walked me home after training." He was crying.

"Ok. I will check out the track we run. You call Japan, and whoever else you can think of who might have an idea of where he is. Understood?" There was a pause before he replied, I could imagine him doing something I couldn't see.

"O - ok I'll do my best."

"Good. Call me back when you are done." I heard the phone click and ended my side of the call.

"Sorry Mattie, looks like Ludwig has disappeared. I have to run. If you could ask your annoying bruder if he has seen him I would appreciate it."

"No problem Gil, I'll call you if I find anything."

I started running. I made a list of places I knew of that he occupied, and I checked every one I passed on my way. He was nowhere to be found.

I made it and I stood there shocked. Not only was it empty, but it didn't look like he had been there at all in the last twenty four hours. I tried calling but only got the message.

"Dammit Luddy, why are you making him cry?" I yelled at nothing.

I felt my phone go off again. Italy, calling back. "Italy, did you find him?"

"No." I knew that if I said he was gone italy would be even more upset so I lied. And I hated it.

"OK. I'm thinking he is probably busy with some sort of work, if he isn't picking up his cell. Don't worry about him. He can take care of himself."

"But. He-" I hung up before I could screw up my lie. I stood there for a minute trying to think. Another call

"O Canada, our home and native land" Mattie's quiet voice sang

"Mattie, did you find him? Because I have had no luck."

"I called my family and they haven't seen him, and I got Ivan to call his family to check and nothing." I could imagine the pain Mattie had to deal with from talking to the bunch of idiots who forgot he existed ninety percent of the time. But now was not the time. It looked like he was really gone.

"Thank you. I'll keep looking. Keep in touch." I heard his confirmation and we ended the call.

* * *

Time lapse = 1 day

* * *

(Russia's PoV)

"Canadia there was an accident involving my magic." England's voice mail sounded frantic "I accidentally sent Italy to the Labyrinth and I can't get him back... bloody hell I can't even repeat the spell... please America... I need a hand..."

"..." he stared at his phone and the look on his face was close to murderous, and I didn't know what to do.

"Matvey, breathe, idiot England was panicking, that's all." Please don't break something, "Kumajirou, please come here... your master needs you." I heard a very angry growl and wondered if my choice was the right one. "Why don't we all go visit him and see what is wrong." Matvey's lips moved and I had to strain my ears to hear him

"He not only got my name wrong but he forgot who I was in the middle of his call... "I'm going to break his legs with my hockey stick... he'll remember me then." Well now I had an angry Canadian and polar bear in my house and nothing they could unleash their anger on... if England survived his encounter with Matvey, I would kill him myself.

* * *

Ok so I know it is not the best writing I have done. But at least you have SOMETHING from me... I will probably come back to this chapter and add stuff on or change the way it is worded... anyway I still need those votes on Germany's name. It is crucial to the story and as i said, I want at least 20 people to vote. I know you guys have new names but I have had this poll going for almost as long as this story has been up... it has changed a few times and there was a timewhere there were almost 25 names to vote on. So this is the last poll but I need input from you guys. Thank you for your support and for sticking with me even though I never meet my deadline... I hope you enjoy this chapter even if it was a bit short, and I hope you can help me out by voting if you haven't already, but only 8 people voted sooo most of you have 2 votes. Also it is an open poll so you can see which name is in the lead...

* * *

I would like to say one thing that is personal, my sister's pet sugar glider died a couple nights ago and I can't say anything to help her feel better. It sucks so much to see the toughest girl I know so sad... and i wanted to say goodbye to Marley, the little asshole that would always bite me but sit on her hand... I will miss you... and I know you were loved deeply.

Thanks for letting me get this out. Sorry for the random obituary style eulogie...


End file.
